Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers II: Mewtra's Revenge
by Blaze Productions
Summary: Continues from Chapter 95. A ranger that is unknown to them attacks them for only one thing... revenge. Final Up! COMPLETE
1. Ready to Destroy

A/N: Welcome to Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers 2. I hope this is a lot better than the last movie. Please review! This is the very first scene, it's short but I hope you enjoy!

Ready to Destroy

A white ninja appeared in a dimension and was attacked by seven element copies. He dodged the attacks using ninja streak. The fire element came toward him. The fire element used his sword. The ninja quickly took out his sword and sliced the element copy in five pieces. The element of phantasm jumped in the air. Her white cloak kicked him. The ninja blocked it and punched her in the face, then stabbed her with the sword right in the heart. She fell down and died. The next was the gravity element. The gravity element began to use the power of water. The white ninja levitated and sliced the element in half. He then became invisible and went after the time element copy. He snapped the time copy's neck and went toward the earth element copy. The earth copy began to attack. He swung a fist at the ninja. He then punched the earth copy in the chest, leaving a big gaping hole. The element of metal came up to him. He stopped him and split him in two using his powers. The only one left was the wind element copy. She was throwing shurikens at him. He dodged it and kicked the wind element and decapitated the copy. Suddenly, the dimension disappeared and the copy digitized. Mariah appeared watching him.

"Oh yes, you are ready," said Mariah, "HA!"

_(theme song from season 3 plays)_

YankeeFan2 productions presents

In production with Toei Entertainment Corporation (Just kidding)

With Poke Rangers Productions

**MIGHTY MORPHIN POKE RANGERS II: MEWTRA'S REVENGE**

Starring- (hope you don't mind, after all you created the characters, that includes me)

Psyduck Ranger as Jack Farrell

o0Hikari0o as Amiizuka Chii

Alpha Blade as Derik Dragonfly

YankeeFan2 as Sean Fubrizzi

RubyVulpix as Jenna Whitestone

Kitty demon as Mika Alden

Daniel the Dragonfly as Daniel Dragonfly

Blackangle2 as Mewtra

Co-Starring-

LadySeviper

Darkix

Dawson

Mariah

Meowthlady

Scythmourai

Edna Whitestone

Count Golbat

Rayquaza

Claydol

Geki Limestone

Sid Greenstone

Mary Silverstein

Zack Summers

Nimpo

**Based on Ninja Sentai Kakuranger © 1994-1995 by Toei Entertainment Corp. and MMPR Season 3 (1995-1996) by Saban/Disney which I don't own**

Storyline by blackangle2 and YankeeFan2

Produced by blackangle2

"Poke Rangers" concept created by YankeeFan2

Directed by YankeeFan2

I know short, but I got the opening credits done! I should have the second chapter done by Tues. In the meantime, Happy Holidays again!


	2. Outrage

A/N: Hey, thank you for your reviews. That was the greatest Christmas present ever. Anyway, here's my next chapter, so please read on and review.

Outrage

* * *

Sky Pillar…

Amii and Jenna looked at each other while the rangers began to think about Mewtra's whereabouts. Suddenly, Mewtra arrived and was working on the consoles like usual. Amii walked up to him, as if nothing was wrong.

"Hey, Mewtra," she said.

"Hey," he said.

Amii looked at him with a puzzled look and went back with the others. She gave the signal for all seven of them to huddle.

"Guys, something is wrong with him," she whispered, "I don't get it!"

"I agree," whispered Jenna, "First, he leaves and now he's back as if nothing is wrong."

"Maybe, we should change him into a human," whispered Sean, "That way he doesn't feel alone."

Jack looked at him and asked, "How are you going to do that? Plastic Surgery?"

"No, a power binding potion!" said Sean.

"That would be… really great," said Jenna.

"Yeah," said Mika.

Danny and Derik looked at each other and then looked at Sean with an agreeable smile.

Mewtra's eyes grew red with anger as he heard what they were thinking in his mind.

"_Are they crazy?" _thought Mewtra, _"Am I going to lose my powers?"_

"_You known I wonder what side he's on?" _thought Jack.

Mewtra turned around as he heard chuckling from Danny and Jack. He went over and threw them on the console and was crushing their necks. He was in an angry mood as his fists clenched. He felt anger, fear, destruction and the most important of all, he was pissed that they would question him about his loyalty.

"HOW COULD I KNOW WHAT SIDE I'M ON IF I DON'T KNOW ABOUT MY (bleep)ING PAST?"

He let them go and walked toward his room and shut the door. Danny and Jack fell on the floor trying to gasp for air. When they finally caught their breath, Jack stood up with a big serious look.

"Something's up," said Jack, "I have never felt that much rage in Mewtra, since…"

"Ever since I unlocked him from the tomb thanks to Mariah," said Amii.

Suddenly, they heard a REALLY loud noise coming from his cave.

* * *

Mewtra's Cave…

He ripped the mattress that was bolted to the wall and threw it across the room. He broke the windows and threw the table and broke it into pieces. He sat down as tears filled his eyes. He saw the broken picture of his friends and him. He had tears filled his eyes with rage and terror. He began to feel darkness going through his veins. He threw the picture and the frame shattered even more. He took his flute and left the cave. The rangers ran toward the cave to notice that his room was a mess. Amii turned around to notice the same picture being broken again, she didn't say a thing.

* * *

Cave Of Origin…

Thunder and lightning struck the sky of Sootopolis. A rainstorm occurred as Mewtra watched it from the inside. He was soaked from the terrible rain. He walked outside a little bit more to watch this storm destroy and flood the city. Suddenly, lightning struck where he was. He walked inside a little bit more.

"WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING ME?" he yelled.

The storm replied with another lightning bolt from the other side.

"WHY ARE YOU? BECAUSE I AM NOT ONE OF THOSE POKE RANGERS? OR I AM JUST A MONSTER, LIKE YOU?"

Suddenly, a black lightning bolt hit Mewtra with superior power. Mewtra fell down and squirmed as the black lightning bolt drained his strength. Suddenly, a white glowing morpher appeared on his wrist.

"_Ancient light, White Might!"

* * *

Sky Pillar…_

The alarm began to ring. Jenna, Jack, Mika, Sean, Amii and Derik dashed through the main control room and noticed that there was a big problem. Claydol floated toward them and his voice was extremely loud.

"Rangers, Mewtra got struck by lightning at the Cave of Origin!" said Claydol.

* * *

TBC…

Next Chapter: Ambushed!


	3. Ambushed

**Blackangle2- **The reason why you're confused was because… honestly I screwed up the private messages. So, there's my reason why you are confused. That was the second chapter. I promise I will have this next chapter.

I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I can't receive my private messages, review alerts, etc.

* * *

If you are wondering why I am now updating every day, two reasons: I am on winter break and I want to get this movie over and done with before award nominations. (Because when I published this, this was so close before nomination deadlines)

So, anyway, time to start Chapter 3!

* * *

Ambushed

The clouds got darker when the rangers teleported to Sootopolis City under Sootopolis Island. They ran up the stairs and ran toward the Cave of Origin. They ran up another flight of stairs and turned to the left. Then, they turned to the right and went down another set of stairs and landed in the cave. Derik, Sean, Danny and Jack went one way, and the girls went the other direction. It was completely silent. Well, except the rain.

Jack, Danny, Sean and Derik went through this small crevice down through another passageway. Suddenly, it began to get dark. The farther they traversed, the darker the scene gets.

"This is where I wish we had light!" said Jack. He turned around and asked, "Does any of your Pokemon know flash? I don't think mine does!"

Derik pulled out a Poke Ball from his back pocket.

"Alakazam, Flash!"

The Psychic Pokemon was released and he began to use Flash. The four rangers followed Alakazam down the little small passage that was filled of darkness.

Mika, Amii, and Jenna were walking in another passage when suddenly, they heard groaning from below.

"What the hell was that?" asked Jenna.

"You're telling me?" asked Amii.

"Shh… Listen," said Mika.

They heard more moaning. They then heard a brush of wind rush past their face to see a white ninja.

"What the f-?" asked Amii, but Jenna covered her mouth.

"Do you want to your mouth to be censored?" asked Jenna.

"Yeah," said Amii.

The White Ninja threw his shurikens at them. Sparks hit the ground and the girls fell down on the dirt.

Under the passages, the boys heard a big boom.

"Must be the girls," said Jack, "Derik can Alakazam find Amii and the gang?"

Derik looked at Alakazam. Alakazam nodded, his mind searched through the cave to find the three rangers and a white ninja. Alakazam activated his spoons and the rangers disappeared to their location thanks to Alakazam's attack, "Teleport".

The rangers arrived at where the girls were. The White Ninja suddenly used Ninja streak and went out of the cave.

"Uh," asked Jack, "What just happened?"

Suddenly, their communicators beeped and Jack went toward it.

"**Rangers, there's a white ninja out at Sootopolis City. Do anything in your power to stop him and bring him here to question,"** said Rayquaza.

"Right!" said Jack, "Let's Pokebattle! Super Change! Ninja Change!"

The White Ninja was running toward the city's edge when suddenly, he noticed seven streaks surround him. The White Ninja noticed the seven ninjas surrounding him. The White Ninja snickered and took out his ninja sword.

"Ninja Swords, guys!" said Jack.

They took out their swords. The rangers began to move in a pattern. The White Ninja attacked Jack first. He began to use his sword to stab him. Jack moved from one side to the next.

"Missed me," he said.

The Ninja struck again, Jack then made copies of himself and pulled thieir swors to attack the White Ninja.

"Doppleganger Attack!"

The Red Ninjas charged forward. The White Ninja freaked out as he was slashed by Jack.

Mika then threw shurikens at him. He tried to take them off but it didn't work. She then clapped her hands and said, "Shadow Shot!"

The White Ninja fell down again. He then jumped on Sean and slashed him in the chest. Danny came behind and was also stabbed in the stomach. Jenna and Amii kicked him in the face. They jumped down and used their shurikens.

"Electric Spark!"

"Sonic Psywave!"

The shurikens attacked him once again. He fell over and realized that Derik was there.

"Metallic Kick!"

His foot turned into metal and he kicked him in the chest. The White Ninja then took out his morpher.

"What?" asked Jack.

"Ancient Light, White Might!"

He then began to transform. The ninja began to have a white Mewtwo helmet with a big black v coming down on his chest. There was a gold on top of the black. There was a white Mewtwo on the belt. He was wearing white boots and gloves with gold on the wrists and ankles. His left hand had a morpher and on his right side, a sword.

"Whoa!" said Sean, "I guess we are going to have to morph too!"

"Let's Pokebattle!"

"In the shadow of the night! I will always fight! In the shining night! Silver Ninja Furret Ranger! Metal Power!"

The rangers saw Derik morph and after he morphed Jack said, "Shorten it please?"

"No!" said Derik, "Now can you please?"

"Sure," said Jack.

"Grass Power!"

"Dark Power!"

"Psychic Power!"

"Water Power!"

"Electric Power!"

"Fire Power!"

The rangers transformed and stood up toward Mewtra.

"Red Quilava Ninja!"

"Pink Cherimu Ninja!"

"Silver Furret Ninja!"

"Blue Starmie Ninja!"

"Yellow Electabuzz Ninja!"

"Black Absol Ninja!"

"Green Tropius Ninja!"

"We kill evil and hide from people! Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers! Ninja Is Here!"

The white ranger warpped around and attacked all of them. The rangers fell backwards as he swooped around and kicked Jack. The rangers were standing together with curiousity.

"Why is he attacking us?" asked Jack.

"Maybe,… Maybe he or she is making a mistake?" asked Jenna.

"I doubt it, Jenna," said Sean.

"Here he comes again," said Amii.

The ranger charged at them. The rangers got out of the way, except for Danny. Danny took out his Leaf Dagger and began to stab him. The ranger began to go full throttle.

"Danny, get out!" yelled Amii.

Suddenly, he slashed the White Ranger, then it disappeared. Suddenly, he felt sharp pain in the back. The White Ranger punched him and then he threw him toward a tree. He was flying extremely fast. He then rolled on the ground and demorphed. Blood came out of his mouth as he lay there.

Jenna and Mika couldn't believe this and went after him. The ranger turned to the opposite direction, so fast that Jenna missed and kneed her in the gut with so much power she demorphed on the ground. She was rolling in the ground with so much pain. Suddenly, the White ranger did a back kick at Mika. Mika demorphed while spinning to the ground. She hit it hard with blood coming out of her mouth.

Jack began to kick him in the stomach when suddenly the ranger used ninja streak again.

"You want to go to the extreme? Red Streak!"

They went at it. The streaks kept going on and on. Suddenly, in slow motion, Jack was about to kick him when the ranger knocked Jack's foot away with one hand and did an ax kick downward. Jack demorphed and hit a sharp rock. Blood was on his cheeks and lips. Derik then did the same thing and used nina streak. The ranger did the same thing, this time he went even faster, suddenly they collided and in slow motion, Derik tried to get him.

"I am stronger than you, Ninja Force!"

His ninja streak forced Derik into a wall. Derik demorphed and slumped down to the ground knocked out. Sean morphed for the fifth time and attacked the White Ninja. He blocked it and threw him to the ground, he demorphed again and collapsed. Amii was pushed toward Danny so hard, she ran into a tree and landed in Danny's arms and demorphed.

Amii got up to her feet and wiped the blood off her knees and helped Danny up to his feet.

"Who… who are you?" asked Danny.

"And what… do… and what… do you… you want?" asked Amii.

The ranger replied, "I am the White Mewtwo Ninja Ranger!"

He grabbed Amii by the shoulder and took her Ninja Changer.

"This will be perfect!" said the White Ninja, "I will destroy you and have my revenge on the Poke Rangers!"

He started draining energy from her Ninja Changer. It turned into a crystal. Her Cherimu zord suddenly appeared and turned into hard stone it disappeared after that.

"Now, to destroy the weakest ranger!"

He pulled out a Shadow Sword.

"You see there are two swords. One is Mewtra's and the other is mine!"

"What the hell have you done to him?" asked Amii.

"Mewtra's dead and you will join him!"

Suddenly, a white light appeared in the sky and a pink Pokemon went in between them.

"Get Lost, leave these guys alone!"

"Never!"

Suddenly, with his energy, Amii blacked out.

* * *

Next Chapter: Arguments and Sorrow 


	4. Tears, Sorrow and Asuka?

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, really appreciate it. Now, next chapter! I know another short scene. But think about it, there's kind of a happy ending at the end of this scene.

Arguments and Sorrow

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

Dawson and Mariah looked at each other and Dawson was really dumbfounded. He looked at his timer. It said Time 1:02.

"He's that quick?" asked Dawson.

"Yes," said Mariah, "He's a great addition to our team and now we have taken Amii's Ninja Zord!"

* * *

Sky Pillar…

Amii woke up and noticed that Mewtra was healing her wounds.

"Mewtra?" asked Amii, "I thought you were… you were…"

"Dead?" asked Mewtra.

Amii nodded and she tried to move.

"Don't move. Relax for a couple of minutes," said Mewtra.

Amii nodded, "Okay."

He continued healing her wounds. After a couple of minutes they were completely healed and she got up from the pillar. He then healed the others' wounds as she got up and walked to one of the consoles to look at something.

Rayquaza from the tube looked at him with consideration.

"Thank you," said Rayquaza.

"You're welcome. Better go before scolding occurs! Talk to you later!" he said.

Suddenly, Jack woke up and Danny woke up at the same time with everyone else waking up after that.

"Why did you do that?" asked Jack, "We should have come up with a plan!"

"Either way, you know that this ranger is stronger, faster and a lot more aggressive then all seven of us put together! EITHER WAY WE WOULD HAVE DIED!"

Amii turned around and smacked Danny in the face.

"HOW DARE YOU GET NEGATIVE? YOU KNOW THAT ALL SEVEN OF US WOULD HAVE ESCAPED AND EVERYTHING WOULD BE POSSIBLE! WE COULD HAVE EVEN CONTACTED NIMPO! HE COULD HAVE COME UP WITH SOMETHING!"

"We could have died anyway, and you know what IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!"

She took her Ninja Changer and gave it to Rayquaza. Jack looked at her as she walked toward the exit.

"Where are you going?" asked Jack.

"I quit. Thanks to him, my powers are gone," she said.

Jack looked at Danny and then at her, "What?"

"The White Ranger grabbed me and drained all of my energy. I can't get my Poke Cycle, can't use my weapons and… I can't summon my zord! I am now powerless and I am not useful anymore. So, I quit," she said.

When she walked toward the exit she turned to Jack, "Have a great time saving the world without me. I loved being a ranger while it lasted. I am no help to you anymore."

Jack looked at his teammates and walked toward Danny.

"See what your recklessness cost us?"

Danny looked down at the floor with silence.

Pacificdalog Town…

After getting a boat as a taxi, Amii walked into Pacificdalog Town and then noticed a friendly face as she got into the Pokemon Center.

"Mewtra, again!"

She ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"What happened? You look depressed!"

Amii sat down on the couch in the lobby, "My powers are gone and the white ranger took my powers and the Ninja zord."

Mewtra nodded and began to get something out of his pocket. A crystal Pokeball appeared and her changer returned zapping the energy.

"A Mew zord," said Mewtwo.

Amii looked at him with great thanks and hugged him. Suddenly, his eyes grew flaming red. She pulled away and his eyes went back to normal.

"Thanks," said Amii, "I got to go back."

She ran toward a secret place and teleported to the Sky Pillar. Mewtra's eyes grew red and he pulled out his white morpher.

_"You're welcome. Pink Ranger. Your powers may have been restored, but your zord isn't. HA!"_

* * *

Back at the Sky Pillar...

Jack, Sean, Danny, Derik, Jenna and Mika saw the pink Ninja Changer disappear and then a pink streak coming down from the sky.

"Amii!" said Danny.

Amii sighed and walked toward the console to show Rayquaza this.

"Rayquaza, I have a new zord. Isn't it-"

Rayquaza shook his head, "Release him."

Amii looked at him strangely and released it. A pink Pokemon appeared and it was floating in the air.

_"Thanks Rayquaza."_

Amii looked at him, "Mew?"

Suddenly, a pink figure digitized to a girl in blue wearing a white dress with blue hair and gold eyes carrying her Psy Staff.

"Who the hell are you?"

_"I am Princess Asuka. Princess and Priestess of the Abra Tribe from 10,000 years ago."_

The rangers looked at Amii and she looked at her.

_"I am guessing the person that released Mew is the Pink Ranger?"_

Amii shrugged in fear, "Yes!"

_"I will explain my story. Do not be afraid!"_

TBC…

It's temporarily there for the moment. In the meantime…

Next Chapter: Asuka's Story


	5. Asuka's Story, Gadrak Arrives, and ID

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate them and I loved them very much. Now it's time for the next chapter.

Is it just me or my reviews are going down? I checked my stats and the 1st chapter had 5, then 4 now 3.

Asuka's Story

Asuka floated toward the mystical pool and used her Psy Staff to create a vision. The vision showed a village with everyone singing, dancing and drinking. Psychic Pokemon were using their beautiful powers to create the beautiful scenery. Jack, Mika, Jenna, Sean, Amii, Danny and Derik looked at the village and then Asuka.

"_This is the Psychic village of Hoenn. We, as in the tribe used to call it the Houen Dominion. This was the day before the huge war broke out between good and evil. You see Mewtra, used to live in this village. The reason why you haven't been seeing him lately is this. Here's what happened," she said._

Amii was mesmerized as Asuka used her Psy Staff again to show a baby lying on the ground that looked exactly like Mewtra.

"No way," said Jack.

"Yes, way," said Amii.

"_You see, Mewtra was born an orphan. His family abandoned him. Everybody would pass by because… well, he was different than anybody else," _said Asuka.

Mika gasped and said, "That's horrible! Abandoning a baby is not right! Babies need all the support they can get!"

Danny stood there silently as he saw the baby screaming and other people walked by just looking.

"_Thank gosh I saw him. I sent him to Kadab, one of the Dominion's farmers to raise him. But, something happened that made him even angrier than ever. When he was seven years old, he was beaten by a bunch of kids because of this. I came over to see what happened. I healed him and that's why you see those scars."_

"What happened after that?" asked Sean.

"_9 years later, he continued doing stuff around the kingdom. Until, that day in December. He went to Queen Mariah of the Western Domain for, well supplies. She said she would, but when she heard her son died. Queen Mariah became evil and summoned Mewtra to be her monster to destroy the seven villages in the Houen Dominion. When he destroyed all seven, we went into war. That final day of the war, it was time. Me, three princes, and three other knights with the power of chi sealed Mewtra away. I sealed it with the Abra Coin. Mariah screamed and cursed at us and when Rayquaza went back to the pillar as you see him today that's when she was in her tomb. We gave our coins to Rayquaza just incase if something did happen and she was released, we would give these coins to you. Derik also had a coin as well, but it got generated into his morpher as light energy. The seven chi ancestors are… well, I think you know already. You."_

Jack looked at Asuka as she landed on the ground.

"Asuka, who's the white ranger?" asked Amii.

"_Mewtra left because he was afraid you guys were going to seal him away. When LadyGardevoir died, she was resurrected but as a ghost like myself. She told me the reason why he left was to join Mariah's side. I'm really sorry to say this but Mewtra is your white ranger."_

Amii's eyes lit up and looked at Mew.

"_He was the one who took your zord… and the others."_

"What do you mean?" asked Danny.

"_While I tried to stop him, he knocked me out of the way and he took a Tropius, an Electabuzz, a Starmie, a Quilava, a Furret, and an Absol?"_

Suddenly, a voice appeared, _"Did that really happen?"_

Suddenly, a samurai ninja appeared with a floating ghost next to him.

"Ninja General Nimpo!" said Rayquaza, "And the Ninja Poke General. It is so great to see you!"

And then a white Gardevoir that looks like lady carried a Psy Staff.

"_I'm here too," _she said.

LadyGardevoir and the others looked at Rayquaza with courage. Suddenly, Claydol opened the doors to notice ghost figures.

"Is it just me or we are having a party?" asked Claydol.

Sean snickered, "That's a great question Claydol."

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

LadySeviper came up from the Sky Pillar and went toward Mewtra, Mariah and Dawson with Slyther from the back end.

"What's going on over there?"

"Apparently…" said LadySeviper as she turned toward Mewtra.

"You're cover is… blown. They are now on to you!" said LadySeviper.

"Damn!" said Slyther, "Full assault!"

Suddenly, a voice boomed, "NOT WITHOUT ME!"

LadySeviper heard that voice and turned around to notice a Salamence-Gargoyle mix monster arrive.

"Dad?" asked LadySeviper.

Mewtra noticed that monster and turned to LadySeviper.

"I'm Gadrak! Powerful and fierce! I will destroy anybody who gets in my way!"

LadySeviper, Dawson, Mariah, Mewtra, and Slyther looked at him with cold eyes and had the willies.

"So, LadySeviper, how are you?"

"Fine," said LadySeviper.

Then he noticed Mewtra in his ranger suit.

"A Ranger?" he yelled.

"DAD! Calm down! He's one of us!" said LadySeviper.

Mewtra stared at him for a second as he tried to grip him with so much fear.

"So?" asked Gadrak, "Besides I have heard of these Poke Rangers. I killed two! TWO RANGERS!"

"It's true," said LadySeviper, "And I know something he doesn't know…"

"What?" asked Gadrak.

"NOTHING!" she said instantly.

* * *

Sky Pillar…

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Jack, "We know now that Mewtra has our orbs in Dawson's Tower. We don't know how to get into the throne room."

"We can," said Nimpo, "I will get the orbs for you!"

Suddenly, the alarm was ringing.

"Mewtra's zords are attacking as we speak. Attacking a dragon monster?"

"Gadrak!" said Rayquaza.

Next Chapter: Destruction and a plan


	6. Drinking The Binding Potion

A/N: Hey, what's up? Happy 2007! Okay, to the chappie! While the battle has begun, Nimpo will already get the ninja orbs, so you won't see it happen! Hee!

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: Not to rush any person on But! **(note that this is in bold for a reason) THE POKE RANGERS AWARD NOMINATIONS ARE IN FIVE DAYS! YOU HEAR ME? FIVE DAYS! THAT IS WHY I AM NOT MESSING AROUND UPDATING THE NEXT THREE CHAPTERS! YOU WILL SEE AN UPDATE BETWEEN NOW AND JANUARY 10th. **

**January 11th is the first anniversary of Poke Rangers. So there will be an anniversary episode.

* * *

**

The Ecliptazord's Last Breath

Gardrak punched the Ecliptazord. The Ecliptazord fell backwards and hit the dirt. The Ecliptazord got into its fighting stance and kicked Gardrak in the chest. Gadrak slashed the Ecliptazord so much, that it was huge! Flames came out of the Ecliptazord's right arm. Mewtra, who was calm, pressed the red button with the cannon icon on the far left of the console to activate the Eclipse Cannon. A purple bomb came out of its cannon and was about to impale it with great damage, but as you can see, Gardrak stopped it and sent it right back toward the Ecliptazord. The Ecliptazord felt the pain and terrible affliction to the blast that it fell down. Mewtra fell out of the zords and looked at his Ecliptazord. It blew up into smithereens. The Seviper's tail was broken with wires burned at both ends where the body connects with the tail. The Mightyena's gears and joints exploded into thin air as well as the big huge tail that came out of the sky and struck a building. The Mewtwo was now officially called as "scrap metal". The chest was ripped and fire broke out all over the place. It has a big line that made Mewtwo break in half. It fell down and exploded. Mewtra watched this as he saw his loyal friends blow up in the explosions. Tears came from beneath his helmet as he saw what happened.

Mewtra demorphed back into his normal self. He couldn't believe it. His powers were now good as gone. His face was burnt with blood coming from the side of his head. He looked at Gardrak and pointed wanting to go again, but he fell down. Gardrak laughed and looked at Mewtra with folly and truth.

"I knew it," he said, "You may be evil in your mind, but you are still good in your soul!"

Mewtra spat out blood as he got up from the dirt. He turned to Gardrak as he shrank to normal size. Suddenly, Mewtra felt something going through his mind.

"_We don't like people like you who want revenge on any person. We will seal you, get him and throw him in the tomb!" yelled Mariah._

_The seven ancestors surrounded Mewtra and multi-color glows filled the whole entire place. The light blue circle appeared below him. Pink light came from below, shocking Mewtra. The seal shrunk around him. He looked at Asuka for the last time and white light consumed his body._

"Mariah trapped me!" said Mewtra.

"_True," _

Mewtra turned around to notice Asuka.

"_Gardrak, you will die and so will Mariah. Mariah double-crossed me. You have destroyed people, Mariah trapped Mewtra and she has no right to destroy my descendent and her friends. Be gone!"_

Gardrak shot a blue lightning bolt at Asuka. Asuka's spirit fell on the dirt and tried to get up. Her ghost spirit was soon going to be gone. Mew flew over and looked at Asuka.

"My priestess!" he yelled.

"_Mew, leave. I will die!" _she said.

"No, no you won't die," said Mew, "Come into my mind. You can live with me forever!"

"_No way, Mew," _said Asuka.

"You will see Mewtra again," said Mew.

Asuka looked at Mewtra with concern. She began to have deep feelings for him and then turned toward Mew. Mew nodded and a pink light came from her ghost spirit. Her ghost spirit was gone but her real spirit was transmitted into Mew's mind. A white glow appeared on Mewtra's hands. A white jar with black diamonds appeared as he looked at Mewtra. Mewtra quivered as he covered his face.

"Mewtra," said Mew.

"PLEASE, NO!" he yelled, "That will kill me!"

"This will make you become human. It wasn't meant to strip your powers. Your friends were wrong about you when you destroyed Mariah. They will still be there for you. Please Mewtra drink this! It's the only way!"

Mewtra sobbed and spat out blood, "I was… so wrong."

"I know," said Mew, "I'm sure they will forgive you. But, drink this. You won't live through the pain anymore. I know how bad your friends have treated you but please Mewtra, drink the potion. We need your help. The world is already in peril. PLEASE, help PLEASE!"

Mewtra thoughts looked toward Mew's mind. Could it be? Can it be? Can he be turned to human? He can get revenge on Dawson. It would be a great opportunity to kill Mairah. Mewtra noticed a spirit in his mind as he scan for more. Asuka lay there. Her eyes turned to Mewtra. He then got out of Mew's mind. He thought it would be a great opportunity. He would become human, and he would be with his friends again. He can do what humans do. He won't have to live in fear. Mewtra took the drink, without hesitation and drank it. Suddenly, he was having blonde brownish-hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a white shirt unbuttoned with black jeans. The rangers ran toward him to notice Mewtra… In HUMAN form! Amii began to feel positive emotions rippling through her body. She ran toward Mewtra and gave her a hug.

"I thought you died!" she said.

Mewtra nodded and looked at her.

"It's okay. But, right now. You need to take care of… him. I am not worthy," he said.

Suddenly, a blue lightning bolt struck Gardrak sending him ten times bigger toward the sky… again.

"Not good, where's Nimpo?"

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

Nimpo used ninja streak. He ran through the castle corridors. He stabbed each Crushbone and Fearja and he went up the stairs and knocked Dawson off his chair. He grabbed the ninja orbs and flew toward Slateport. He got there to find the rangers needing help. It was because this monster was a monster that will destroy them with one punch.

* * *

The rangers looked at each other and pulled out their Ninja Changers.

"Super Change, Ranger Change!" they yelled.

"I walk in the night! I will always fight! Silver Ninja Furret Ranger! Metal Power!"

"Grass Power!"

"Dark Power!"

"Psychic Power!"

"Water Power!"

"Electric Power!"

"Fire Power!"

"MIGHTY MORPHIN POKE RANGERS!"

A/N: Okay, next chapter is the battle! Please review, and authors that are writing Poke Ranger fics, you have five days to make your ranger fics cool and powerful as possible because after I nominate the people on January 10th, no new ranger will be on. So, people that have rangers to be revealed must be updated soon, please.


	7. The Fight

A/N: Only one more chapter to go after this…

Turning the Tides

It was time to battle this monster. The sun began to set on the region with pinks and yellows that filled the sky. The rangers morphed and looked at Gardrak with fear. The Gardrak bit the buildings and destroyed the roof. He used his feet, trying to stomp the rangers and the rangers dodged them. The rangers couldn't believe this was happening. Sure, the rangers can defeat him. If he was small! But, Jack turned around to the others for any ideas.

"Any ideas?" asked Jack.

The others drew a blank. But, Sean knew what he was going to do.

"Let's use the Poke Blaster. If we still have the weapons," said Sean.

The rangers nodded and pulled out their weapons. A red handle appeared in Jack's hand with the golden blade coming up in flames and attaching itself to his handle.

"Torch Sword!"

Black claws with silver sharp edges and purple stripes appeared on the handle on Mika's hands.

"Pooch Claws!"

Sean pulled out a blaster with a blue fin on top, with the nozzle that was ready to fire.

"Fin Blaster!"

Jenna pulled out two daggers. Each of them were identical with yellow handles and silver blades attached with sparks coming out from either side.

"Chu Daggers!"

Danny pulled out a green dagger that resembled a leaf, but it was sharper than any other plant on Pokemon World. He has a brown handle that attached to the leaf-like blade.

"Leaf Dagger!"

Derik pulled out two wings that looked like a Swellow's wings. But, instead of them being black and white, they were silver, and hard as steel. They were connected to make a staff.

"Steel Wings!"

Amii pulled out a staff with pink stripes and a purple orb.

"Psy Staff!"

The rangers were ready to battle. Jack looked at them proudly and turned toward Gardrak.

"Let's burn this monster!"

The rangers stood in a circle and they put their weapons in the middle. Lightning struck the weapons, allowing them to combine into the blaster. Sean was up first. He put the fin down on the Fin Blaster. Next were Jenna and Mika, who put their daggers and claws on either side of the Fin Blaster. Then it was Amii who put her Psy Staff on the top of the Fin Blaster. After that it was Jack who put the Torch Sword on top of the Psy Staff. Danny put the Leaf Dagger on the bottom of the Fin Blaster. And Finally, Derik put the two Steel Wings on either side of the Fin Blaster.

"Poke Blaster, ready!" said Jack.

Jack stood in the middle, with Jenna, Mika, and Sean on the left with Amii, Danny and Derik on the right. They aimed at Gardrak.

"What the hell is that?" asked Gardrak.

"FIRE!"

A red stream of energy came out of the blaster and Gardrak was hit. Gardrak snickered as it was only a small hole in his chest.

"Come on," said Gardrak.

Jack turned toward Sean, "Can the Battlizer still be activated?"

"It's possible," said Sean.

"BATTLIZER! Stealth Mode!" yelled Jack.

He clicked the morpher.

"Jack! I forgot to tell you, I updated your battlizer. You can become a ninja!"

The ranger began to turn into a black knight-like soldier with red on it. It began using the flame bullets like usual. Nothing happened.

"Battlizer! Ninja Mode!" said Jack.

Flames surrounded him. He was dressed in fire except for his helmet and morpher. He had ruby armor around his shoulders, ankles and wrists. A huge red launcher appeared in his hand.

"Flame Rocket Launcher, ready! FIRE!" he yelled.

A flaming rocket came out of its socket and pierced Gardrak's hair. Gardrak's hair began to go on fire and then it started burning his face.

"Crap! My face!" he yelled.

Suddenly, a white streak appeared from the sky.

"Rangers!" said Nimpo. He came in his blue ninja suit with the seven orbs. He threw them toward their morphers, "Call for your zords, now!"

The rangers nodded. Jack nodded and changed back into normal.

"Ninja Zords, we summon you!"

The Quilava, Tropius, Cherimu, Starmie, Electabuzz, Absol and Furret arrived on the scene. The rangers jumped in and activated their zords.

"Ready?" asked Jack.

"Ready," said the rangers.

"NINJA POKE GENERAL!"

Gardrak snickered and then looked at the sky. Lightning struck from the sky. The Tropius zord disappeared in green light. The Tropius zord shrunk its neck back into its body. The arms and the legs shrunk as the bottom half of Tropius went down and then to the sides. They turned around to become the legs of the Megazord. The Starmie and Quilava zord was next. They disappeared into red and blue light. The Quilava zord's head went down into its body. It connected to the back of Starmie. The Electabuzz zord and Absol zord disappeared in yellow and blackish-grayish light. The Electabuzz zord shrunk its arms and legs with the tail coming up from behind. The back opened to hide the tail, making the left arm of the Megazord. The Absol zord shrunk its arms and legs as well with the tail shrinking into its body. The head descended into its body, making the right arm. The Furret zord and the Cherimu zord disappeared in silver and pink light. The Furret zord made a belt as the waist of the Megazord with Furret's head in the middle and finally the Cherimu zord became the head. All of the parts formed together into one. A ninja like mask covered the Cherimu zord with all the other parts as well. Golden and black armor covered the Megazord. Mysterious gloves connected to the Electabuzz and the Absol and the boots digitized on the feet of Tropius.

"Let's show this ass who we are," said Jack.

Gardrak kicked the Ninja Poke Megazord. Gardrak grabbed the Megazord and crushed the Megazord's arms.

"Crap!" said Sean, "He's really difficult to defeat!"

Outside of the Ninja Megazord, Mewtra looked in the sky noticing the rangers fight. He turned toward Nimpo, who was watching.

"They aren't going to last," said Mewtra.

Nimpo nodded and then turned to Mewtra, "Come with me. One of the generals has to be awakened!"

Mewtra nodded and ran with Nimpo to the Desert of Disaster.

* * *

Desert of Disaster/Nimpo's Temple…

Nimpo, and Mewtra ran toward the deserted secret passage. The sun was continuing to set. The background had beautiful hues of pink, yellows and oranges. They ran up the hill where two mounds were that the rangers took to get to the temple. They ran down the crevice and walked through the portal. Waterfalls filled the area as Mewtra

He turned toward Nimpo as they sat in the waterfall area. Nimpo pulled out a brown box that was from the place from where he was awakened. He opened it up to find a white dagger with a Mewtwo's head.

"This is Kuto, yes he will talk to you telepathically. You are one with him," said Nimpo.

Mewtra looked at his sword and looked at Nimpo, "We're partners? Okay."

Nimpo bent down and pulled out a blue and yellow striped wrist morpher, "In here is a Ninja Changer. It also has your ranger morpher indicated in the morpher."

Mewtra got a blue and yellow brace with a Mewtwo on the brace.

"Okay, the White Mewtwo zord. You need this definitely. You can also turn it into the Omega Psy Phoenix. He was another general that fought the evil around in Hoenn. You can combine them to make the Ninja Great Megazord. Now hurry! Go, help your friends before they become nothingness!"

To Be Continued…

Next Chapter, the combination and Gardrak's downfall.


	8. After All I Done

Okay, hey, been long! Anyway, I need to say something, thank you all for who reviewed the last 7 chapters.

Anyway, announcement time:

* * *

**Remember the Poke Rangers Awards? Guess What? Nominations Will Be Released SATURDAY! Episode 96 will be up and between Friday and Saturday, you can vote for your favorite characters, etc. Any questions, pm me, Psyduck, Starfighter, or SinOfWrath (we are pretty much the judges of this whole entire thing). AUTHORS, IF YOU HAVE ANY NEW CHARACTERS TO SUBMIT, UPDATE THAT NEW CHARACTER BETWEEN NOW AND SATURDAY. OTHERWISE, THEY WILL BE IN THE 2008 AWARDS. **

**I got to thank blackangle2 for all the help on this fic, without him, well there wouldn't be a movie! **

**Let's finish the next chapter:

* * *

**

After All I Done…

Mewtra walked out of the temple, thinking about what was going on.

'_I can't believe this! I am actually a ranger! One of them, but will they ever forgive me? After all I done, I gave them hell. What should I do?'_

He was stopped by LadySeviper, who was sitting on a rock outside the cave. Mewtra stood there. Silence filled the Desert of Disaster as she stood up and walked toward him.

"I guess you're joining them. Aren't you?" asked LadySeviper.

Mewtra shook his head, "I don't know."

Mewtra and LadySeviper were walking through the desert, and continued talking. It then hit him, his friends were in trouble. Like dangerous trouble. He didn't want them to end up like his severely destroyed Ecliptazord. He turned to LadySeviper.

"Listen, it was great talking to you. But, I got to go. I got to go and kill your father," said Mewtra.

"I understand," said LadySeviper. Tears came out of her eyes, "Good luck."

She kissed him on the cheek and disappeared. Mewtra turned on the Mewtwo morpher.

"Super Change, Ninja Change!"

"Ancient Might, White Light!"

He transformed into the White Ranger and took out Kuto.

'_Activate the White Mewtwo zord!'_

A white shuriken appeared in Mewtra's hand.

"Thanks," said Mewtra, "White Mewtwo zord, Power Up!"

The White Mewtwo zord appeared. Immediately, Mewtra jumped up and teleported to the cockpit of the zord. The cockpit was white with blue lines from either side. A black chair with white stripes was in the middle. Mewtra sat in the chair and took out Kuto.

'_Put me in the slot and activate the Omega Psy Phoenix Poke zord!"_

"Right!" said Mewtra. A black lever appeared on the right side and he pressed it down.

"Omega Psy Phoenix General!" said Mewtra.

A black sky appeared around them. In stone, the phoenix appeared behind them. The Mewtwo disappeared in white light. The nose of the Mewtwo turned into a bird with his legs becoming talons and heading down. The arms were shrinking and were replaced with white wings. The stone figure sat on the ground. Suddenly, in white light, the phoenix flew out and flew toward Slateport City.

* * *

Slateport City…

Fire was all over the consoles of the Ninja Megazord. Jack's helmet was off. He looked at the others, still unconscious from the last attack. He noticed Gardrak coming toward them with his arms. He carried the Megazord and aimed at the docks. The glass around them was broken, meaning that the Megazord could drown at any moment. He pressed a couple of buttons to try to release the Megazord back to its feet. The controls were inoperative. The other rangers came around to notice their helmets were somehow fallen off and landed on the ground.

"I guess this is it," said Jack.

"Who knows if there is a bar in heaven," said Sean.

"If there is, you're buying beer when we get there," said Danny.

Suddenly, a Psybeam came out from nowhere and hit Gardrak in the eye. Gardrak fell backwards and rolled around like a little baby. The Megazord began to fly across the contest hall and they landed in the forest. Now de-morphed, the rangers had bruises from their major falls.

"Okay," said Jenna, "Who the hell was that?"

"Who cares?" asked Sean, "We need to get this Megazord up and running! I GOT AN IDEA!"

A light bulb sprung above him.

"What?" asked Jack.

"I am going to do a quick 10 second emergency repair! I press this button and the Ninja Megazord will quickly recover!" said Sean.

"Do it," said Jack.

Sean turned toward his console and pulled the black lever toward him and pressed the red button. A big green glow came from below. Suddenly, a green web came from the sky and the Megazord began to glow. It was now good as new. The rangers turned toward Sean with admiration. The Starmie on the back began to become the helicopter and the rangers flew toward Gardrak. Gardrak turned around to notice that the Ninja Megazord was back… with a phoenix from above.

"Super Ninja Poke Fist!"

The Megazord began to glow and it pierced Gardrak's chest. Gardrak fell backwards with the Omega Psy Phoenix shooting white beams at it. He noticed the others.

"Guys!" said Mewtra, "I know how much you guys have been through. It's all my fault! I'm sorry! We need to combine zords!"

"Why should we?" asked Jack.

"Nimpo told me!" said Mewtra.

"Let's do it!" said Jack.

The Ninja Poke Megazord jumped in the sky. The Omega Psy Phoenix came from above and latched on to the back. It attached to the Megazord, making the Ninja Poke Greatzord. Gardrak began to run away. He felt fear in his eyes, but he turned around. He took a piece of a tower from a damaged building.

"You can't stop me!"

Mewtra sat down and pressed a couple of buttons.

"What are you doing?" asked Derik.

"Ninja Saber!" yelled Mewtra.

The Ninja Saber appeared in the rangers hands. It was gold with a silver blade.

"Supercharge Slash!"

The Ninja Poke Greatzord supercharged and Gardrak was now road kill. After one slash, Gardrak fell down and exploded.

* * *

Dawson's Tower…

"Crud! Well, I am never listening to Gardrak again. I knew Mewtra was going to switch!"

"Yeah right," said Mariah.

LadySeviper looked down at Hoenn with tears coming out of her eyes. They dropped on to the ground that was far away.

'_Thank you,' _she thought.

* * *

Sky Pillar's Beach…

The seven rangers looked at Mewtra.

"Listen we are so sorry. We forgot how much things you went through!" said Jack.

"We shouldn't doubt your loyalty!" said Mika.

"You're one of us now," said Danny.

Amii walked over and said, "Mewtra, join us?"

Mewtra shook his head, "A very fine offer. But, I shouldn't. Why? After all the things I did, I can forgive you. But can you forgive me?"

He walked toward his cave and the rangers looked at each other. The darkness consumed the light, ending the day. The rangers walked to Sky Pillar with concern.

* * *

-END-

**GOES BACK TO MMPR EPISODE 96**

A/N: WOW! I am done! Jump for joy! Thank you all! See ya!


End file.
